The present invention generally relates to valves and more particularly relates to an electromagnetic valve for use in hydraulic brake systems.
DE 196 24 377 A1 discloses an electromagnetic valve of this type which includes a magnetic core, a magnetic armature with a valve closure member, and a valve seat member as preadjusted components that are preassembled in a valve housing to form an operative valve unit. The valve housing includes a dome-shaped sleeve portion which abuts with the open collar-shaped end area on a supporting plate that is mounted in a bore of the cartridge-type valve housing. The bore is encompassed by a thick-walled valve housing portion which is deformed to a calked shape on the exterior.
One shortcoming is related to the adjustment of the magnetic armature stroke by means of an adjusting pin that has to be adjusted in the magnetic core before the collar is calked in the cartridge.
In DE-A-195 29 724 an electromagnetic valve is described which has a valve member in a valve housing which is actuatable in response to the valve operating position of a valve closure member that abuts on the valve member in the initial position, to what end a spring-applied entraining means guided in the valve housing is in engagement with the valve member and with a tappet-shaped extension on the valve closure member.
An object of the present invention is to manufacture an electromagnetic valve of the type initially referred to by means which are as simple, inexpensive and reliable as possible, with the valve being distinguished by a miniaturized, especially slim design.